Souvenirs, Souvenirs
by Syana Argentia
Summary: Aaron Hotchner, assit seul dans son bureau, se remémore avec mélancolie de certains souvenirs qui l'obsède depuis quelques temps, se demandant si cela lui permettra de rattraper certaines de ces erreurs et de pouvoir faire, à présent, le bon choix...
1. Prologue

**Titre****: Souvenirs, Souvenirs...**

**Les personnages, la série, et tous ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement...), et je n'écris absolument pas pour de l'argent.**

**Bonsoir,**

**Voici une deuxième fiction que je poste sur Esprits Criminels. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Je l'ai de nouveau remanié, en espérant en faire quelque chose de convenable ;)**

**Elle sera séparé en plusieurs chapitres, mais pas de beaucoup et je pense poster régulièrement étant donné que j'ai presque terminé de la remanier. **

**Bonne lecture (Enfin j'espère) et n'hésitez pas à me partager vos avis dessus (par reviews ou par mail )**

**Prologue.**

Il lui avait fait la promesse d'être là pour elle. D'être là à ses côtés, de la protéger et de la soutenir dans les mauvais moments comme dans les bons. Mais dans quel sens lui avait-il promis cela ? Par amitié ? Ou bien par un autre sentiment qui débordait depuis trop longtemps en lui ?

Ses paupières se rouvrirent lentement et il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil vers les bureaux. Elle se tenait debout, au côté de ses collègues et souriait pleinement. Il la vit émettre un petit rire franc qu'elle tenta de dissimuler derrière sa main qu'elle plaça devant sa bouche. Mais ses yeux pétillants ne masquaient rien de sa gaité.

Il adorait la voir rire, il aimait la lueur qui illuminait ses yeux à cet instant. Il pensait à elle constamment depuis son arrivée dans l'équipe. Dans un premier temps, il pensait que ce n'était que par amitié, puis son affection pour elle avait vite évolué. A vrai dire, il l'avait pressentit lors de leur première rencontre. Ce fut un si merveilleux souvenir…

_Flash-back_

_Elle pénétra dans l'allée centrale, un sentiment d'inquiétude ayant saisit son cœur. Elle se sentait à l'étroite dans son petit tailleur noir et la chemise blanche enserrait trop fortement sa poitrine à son goût. Malgré l'assurance qu'elle voulait se donner, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être angoissée. Elle inspira une grande goulée d'air et se décida à accoster un homme à son bureau. Essayant de calmer les tremblements de sa voix, elle dit poliment :_

- _Excusez-moi…_

_L'homme en face d'elle, releva la tête et prit quelques secondes pour remettre ses idées en place, immergeant de son dossier. C'était un jeune homme mince, presque trop chétif, les cheveux bruns, portant de grande lunette sur le nez. Si elle n'avait pas su où elle était, la jeune femme aurait pu le prendre pour un étudiant. _

- _Je suis désolée de vous déranger, reprit la nouvelle arrivante, mais je cherche…_

- _Mademoiselle ? La coupa un autre homme qui venait dans sa direction. Vous êtes le nouvel agent, n'est-ce-pas ? L'Agent Hotchner vous attend dans son bureau. Le premier à droite, en montant les escaliers. _

- _Merci, dit la jeune femme en lui offrant un sourire. Monsieur ? _

- _Agent Anderson, répondit son interlocuteur en serrant la main qu'elle lui tendait. Et voici le Docteur Spencer Reid, continua t-il en montrant l'homme derrière son bureau qu'elle avait accosté un instant auparavant. Je vous conseille de prendre sur vous. Celui qui va vous recevoir est de très mauvaise humeur !_

_Elle sourit une nouvelle fois à l'Agent Anderson, ravalant l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait face à ces derniers mots et adressa un léger signe de tête au plus jeune, avant de continuer sa route. Elle resserra l'étreinte autour de la poignée de son attaché-case et monta les marches. Arrivée devant la porte, elle tenta de calmer sa respiration saccadée par le stress, sans succès. Elle frappa et attendit patiemment la réponse qui ne tarda pas à parvenir. _

- _Entrez ! Dit une voix sèche et grave._

_Elle s'exécuta, sentant les battements de son cœur tambourinait plus rapidement quand elle entendit le son de sa voix. Elle referma la porte derrière, s'isolant dans le silence de ce bureau sombre._

_La personne en face d'elle leva la tête de son rapport. Elle ne comprit pas alors ce qui se passa à cet instant. Elle rencontra les yeux froid de son interlocuteur qui changèrent rapidement d'expression, laissant place à de la surprise et à ce qui ressemblait à de l'admiration. _

- _Bonjour Monsieur. Je suis l'Agent Jennifer Jareau. Je suis ici pour remplacer l'Agent Jefferson en tant qu'Agent de Liaison. _

- _Oui, je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici, dit rudement l'homme sans pour autant pouvoir détourner l'admiration qui reflétait dans ses yeux. Je suis l'Agent Aaron Hotchner. Je suis le chef de ce département, du moins provisoirement. Je pense que vous avez entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé au sein du département. Je vous en épargnerais donc les détails. _

_En effet, Jennifer Jareau, alias JJ, était au courant des problèmes qui régnait en ce moment au sein du département avec l'Agent Jason Gideon. Elle ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de se demander si c'était la raison de la froideur de son supérieur. _

- _J'ai lu votre dossier. D'après certains de vos anciens collègues, vous serez la meilleure dans ce domaine, certains disent même que vous avez eu les meilleurs résultats dans votre formation. _

- _Je ne sais pas si je suis la meilleure, mais je pense être certaine de pouvoir gérer ce poste, Monsieur, répondit JJ embarrassée._

- _Je pense que cela, je serais le seul à pouvoir en décider, dit Hotchner crument en la détaillant de la tête au pied discrètement. Bien. Vous pouvez retourner dans les bureaux de l'allée centrale. Un agent va vous montrer votre propre bureau. Je vous présenterais à l'équipe plus tard. Je n'ai pas le temps de le faire maintenant. _

- _Bien sur, Monsieur, dit-elle poliment malgré son accueil glacial. _

_ Elle sortit rapidement évitant son regard. Hotchner s'assura qu'elle fut bien à l'extérieur avant de lâcher un soupir. _

_Mais pourquoi avait-il ce sentiment étrange qui venait de naitre en lui. _

_Il se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre qui surplombait les bureaux du bas et la regarda descendre les escaliers d'un pas léger. Il vit ses cheveux virevoltaient avec grâce et ne pur détourner ses yeux d'elle. Il lui semblait qu'elle l'avait hypnotisé. _

_Fin du Flash-back_


	2. Chapter 1

**1.**

Elle rangea avec hâte les dossiers dans son bureau et sortit, son sac sous le bras, prête à rejoindre ses amis au bar.

Quand elle arriva près des ascenseurs, elle se surprit à jeter un regard vers le bureau de son supérieur. Celui-ci était éclairé et une ombre se dessinait à travers les stores. Elle ignora alors le tintement indiquant l'arrivé de l'ascenseur et fit marche arrière pour traverser l'allée centrale. Elle monta les escaliers rapidement et frappa à sa porte pour ensuite entrer, accompagné de l'invitation traditionnellement froide de son supérieur.

- Salut Hotch ! Vous ne rentrez pas chez-vous ?

- Non, répondit-il en ne dédaignant pas lever la tête vers elle. J'ai des dossiers à finir avant de demain.

- Dommage. L'équipe allait prendre un verre chez Steve. Rossi s'est même joint à nous. Êtes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir venir ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps JJ, dit brutalement son supérieur qui regretta presque aussitôt le ton de sa voix.

- Bien sur, je suis désolée… A demain Hotch !

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était entrée, sans laisser le temps à Hotch de se justifier.

Elle se sentait tellement perdue. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi était-il si froid avec elle. Il y avait encore quelques mois, il s'était montrer chaleureux et délicat lors de sa rupture avec Will, son compagnon depuis près d'un an.

Mais, il y a seulement quelques jours, il avait changé de comportement, se renfermant sur lui-même, restant très distant envers tout le monde, surtout envers elle. Cela lui rappela ses débuts.

_Flash-back_

_JJ déposa son rapport sur le bureau de son supérieur. Celui-ci n'était pas là._

_Elle en profita pour remettre correctement les feuilles de son dossier avant de le remettre à sa place. Elle aperçut un cadre posé et ne put s'empêcher de le prendre entre ses doigts fins. Elle y découvrit la photo d'un enfant qui ne devait pas être âgé de plus d'un an. Souriant tendrement, elle songea qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Hotch avec ses yeux sombres et mystérieux. _

- _Agent Jareau ?_

_Elle sursauta et manqua de lâcher le cadre. Elle parvint à le rattraper de justesse et le reposa rapidement sur le bureau avant de jeter un œil sur le visage fermé d'Hotch._

- _Je suis désolée Monsieur. J'étais juste venue vous donnez mon dossier sur notre dernière affaire. _

- _Êtes-vous sûre d'être venue que pour cela ? Demanda t-il brusquement regagnant son siège. _

- _Je… Désolé Monsieur !_

_Elle s'apprêta à repartir, souhaitant disparaitre de sa vue perçante quand la voix toujours sèche de son supérieur la retint._

- _Vous êtes ici depuis quelques mois, Agent Jareau et pour l'instant je n'ai reçu aucun commentaire négatif à votre attention. Tâchez de continuer ainsi !_

- _Oui Monsieur…_

_En quittant la pièce, elle passa devant l'Agent Morgan qui la salua d'un sourire encourageant qui lui fit comprendre qu'il avait entendu une partie de la conversation. Quand il se retrouva seul avec Hotchner, il déclara doucement :_

- _Tu ne crois pas être un peu dure avec elle ? Même Gideon est plus doux que toi malgré les tensions qu'il subit. _

- _Cela ne te regarde pas Morgan, lâcha son ami durement. _

- _Je… Commença le profileur déstabilisé devant son attitude froide. Désolé si j'ai dis quelque chose qui…._

- _Non, ne t'excuse pas. C'est moi qui devrais le faire, dit Hotch aussitôt en s'adossant contre son siège. Je suis à cran en ce moment._

- _Et il y a une raison à cela ? Questionna Derek. _

- _Haley ne me parle plus, répondit-il. Depuis l'arrivée de Jack, ma femme ne supporte plus que je ne sois pas souvent à la maison. Elle… Elle pense que je m'intéresse à une autre femme et que je vais partir avec elle, l'abandonnant avec notre fils, finit-il par lâcher sèchement en haussant les yeux au ciel._

- _Et est-ce que cela est vrai ? Interrogea innocemment Morgan._

- _Pardon ? Bien sur que non ! Il n'y a personne…_

_Son regard s'assombrit et Morgan lui jeta un regard étonné. Il était profileur et n'était pas dupe. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un trottait dans la tête de son ami. _

_Le lendemain, quand Hotch arriva de bonne heure au bureau, préférant fuir le climat de tension qui régnait chez lui, il fut surpris de voir JJ déjà présente. Il s'approcha d'elle et se servit un café tout en lui proposant un. Elle accepta et le remercia par un sourire qui fit gargouiller dangereusement les entrailles de son supérieur. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à lui parler, il dit :_

- _Je suis désolé pour hier soir. Je n'aurais pas dû me montrer si brutal. _

- _Non, c'est normal, dit JJ sincèrement. Je n'aurais pas dû toucher à vos affaires mais je dois avouer que le visage de ce garçon a attiré mon attention. _

- _C'est mon fils, Jack, dit Hotch avec une pointe de fierté. _

- _Il est très beau, assura JJ. Comme son père._

_A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots, qu'elle se maudit intérieurement pour ce qu'elle venait de dire. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de lui prendre ? _

_Elle sentit ses joues rosir et son cœur battre la chamade quand elle croisa le regard ténébreux de celui-ci. Elle murmura une vague excuse et s'enfuit précipitamment, prétextant en bafouillant qu'il lui fallait finir un dossier. _

_Fin du Flash-back_


	3. Chapter 2

**2. **

JJ caressa d'un doigt son verre, posé devant elle. Mais elle ne le buvait pas, son envie de se détendre étant passé et ses pensées étant ailleurs. Rossi l'observait discrètement et attendit que ses collègues se soient un peu éloignés pour lui faire remarquer :

- Est-ce tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air ailleurs.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira par un mince sourire et elle murmura :

- Ça va, je suis seulement très fatiguée…

En vérité, rien n'allait et elle le savait. Elle aurait voulu être ailleurs, comme depuis plusieurs années. Mais comment le dire à son collègue ? Comment lui expliquer les raisons de son tourment ? Car dès le moment où elle avait apprit la vérité, elle avait su qu'elle ne pourrait désormais plus rien n'y faire.

Elle se souvenait très précisément : Le rouge lui était monté aux joues et elle avait préféré fuir plutôt que de l'affronter. Elle avait perçut à ce moment là un sentiment étrange qui était monté en elle. Quelque chose semblable à de la colère et de la tristesse.

Il était marié… Il avait un enfant… Que pouvait-elle faire face à cela ?

Sentiment de rage et de désespoir… Voila ce qu'il avait ressentit ce jour-la. Pendant un instant, quand elle l'avait complimenté sur son fils et au passage sur lui, il avait eut un espoir. Etait-il possible qu'elle s'intéresse à lui malgré son côté sombre et son côté si réservé ? Malgré le fait qu'il soit plus âgé que elle ?

Il avait imaginé durant un instant être à ces côtés, tous les jours, de se réveiller auprès d'elle et la sentir tout contre lui. Il aurait certainement été prêt à quitter sa femme s'il l'avait fallut. Si elle lui avait demandé, il aurait été près à le faire. Ses sentiments pour elle étaient bien plus forts que ceux pour sa femme.

Mais les mois suivants, ils avaient eut une enquête à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il l'avait vu alors se rapprocher de cet enquêteur, Will LaMontagne Junior. Et l'année d'après, ils leurs apprenaient officiellement qu'ils étaient ensembles, pour le plus grand déchirement d'Hotch. Il aurait tout quitté pour elle, mais c'était trop tard… Bien trop tard….

Par la suite, il avait été à ses côtés pour elle quand Will l'avait brusquement quitté, tout comme elle quand il avait perdu sa femme, assassiné par l'éventreur de Boston. Mais malgré cela, ils n'avaient pu être vraiment ensemble. Et cela, il le regrettait amèrement.

JJ repoussa son verre intact et se leva. Emily et Garcia la regardèrent aussitôt bizarrement.

- Tu pars déjà ? Demanda la technicienne surprise avant d'afficher une moue déçue.

- Je suis fatiguée. Je ferais bien de rentrer chez moi.

- JJ ! Tu nous avais promis de rester avec nous, protesta Emily. Tu devais te vider la tête et rencontrer de très beaux garçons !

- Oui mais cela ne me dis rien ce soir, rétorqua d'une voix douce leur amie.

- C'est à cause de Will ? Demanda vivement Garcia connaissant la peine qui avait affligée sa collègue devant leur rupture brutale il y avait de cela à peine quelques mois. N'y pense plus ma chérie et détends-toi.

- Non, Pénélope, je te promets que ce n'est pas pour cela ! Répliqua JJ songeant que pour une fois elle ne mentait pas à son amie. C'est juste que j'ai un rencard avec mon lit et je m'en vais le rejoindre à grand pas !

- Bon, si c'est ce que tu veux, dit Garcia en laissant échapper un petit rire devant sa dernière phrase dite avec conviction.

- Reposes-toi bien ma belle ! Dit Emily gentiment en l'embrassant sur les joues.

JJ partit rapidement après avoir saluer Morgan et Rossi qui discutait plus loin. Elle poussa la porte du bar et accueillit avec gaité le vent frais qui fouetta son visage. Mais elle resta soudainement bloquée sur place.

Elle était perdue brusquement et ne savait pas vraiment où aller. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que ce manque perpétuelle qu'elle ressentait, était de nouveau réapparut. A vrai dire, ce sentiment ne l'avait jamais absolument quitté.

Elle commença à faire les cent près de sa voiture, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait faire quand soudain une main l'attrapa par l'épaule.

- Et si au lieu de faire des allers-retours comme cela, tu allais plutôt là ou ton cœur te dit d'aller, dit la voix de Rossi avec légèreté.

- Je ne sais même pas s'il est encore au bureau ou si… Mais de quoi me parlez-vous ? Demanda subitement la jeune femme en rougissant.

- Et bien là, si tu ne le savais pas, maintenant tu le sais, commenta le plus âgé avec un sourire malicieux. Vas-y. Cela fait trop longtemps que vous attendez tous les deux.

JJ lui offrit un sourire et rejoint sa voiture en courant. Rossi la regarda partir avec un sourire heureux sur son visage. Certains signes ne trompaient pas.

Il se souvenait du premier jour de son arrivé au bureau, quand il avait prit la décision de revenir au sein du département, auprès de leur équipe pour remplacer l'Agent Gideon. Strauss l'avait emmené dans le bureau d'Hotch. Ce dernier l'avait accueillit chaleureusement avant qu'une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année ne vienne les interrompre, ses longs cheveux blonds virevoltant au rythme de ses mouvements et ses grands yeux bleus pétillants qui s'étaient posé sur lui.

Hotchner l'avait présenté comme étant l'Agent de Liaison. Elle lui avait alors adressé des paroles de bienvenue et s'était présenté sous le nom de Jennifer Jareau, plus communément appelé JJ au sein de l'équipe.

C'était une vraie beauté à ses yeux ! Et il ne s'était pas gêné pour le faire remarquer de façon polie à Hotch lorsqu'elle fut partie. Ce fut à cet instant que Rossi vit le regard d'Hotch s'accrochait à la silhouette de JJ qui sortait, avec amour mais aussi regret. Il n'en avait pas fallut plus à son ainé pour comprendre qu'Hotch avait des sentiments pour cette jeune femme.


	4. Chapter 3

**Voila, je poste le dernier chapitre de cette petite fiction. Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissés des messages, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! **

**J'espère poster une autre fiction prochainement, toujours sur Esprits Criminels bien sur ^^**

**4.**

Elle pénétra précipitamment dans le bureau, le souffle court par la course qu'elle venait de mener en grimpant rapidement les escaliers mais aussi à cause de la petite crainte qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle.

- JJ ? Je croyais que tu étais sortis avec les autres, s'étonna son patron.

- J'étais avec eux… Mais vous n'étiez pas là… Murmura la jeune femme en fermant la porte.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas le temps, je dois finir ses rapports…

Il fut interrompu brutalement par sa collègue qui s'avança vers lui, s'agenouilla à ses côtés et prit son visage entre ses mains : Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un tendre baiser, très doux qu'Hotch se chargea d'approfondir avec fougue. Il entoura la taille de la jeune femme avec ses bras, la rapprochant davantage à lui. Cependant, il se sépara d'elle, à regret, assez rapidement, se rappelant de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Il lut la surprise de JJ dans son regard. Il venait tout juste de la repousser et la jeune femme ne le comprit pas.

- Je suis désolé…

- De quoi Hotch ? Demanda JJ tout bas avec inquiétude.

- Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas être avec toi !

- Pourquoi ? Insista la blonde. Hotch ! Ne peux-tu donc pas ouvrir les yeux ?!

Son supérieur se leva et s'écarta d'elle pour fuir la tentation qui le prenait. Il ferma les yeux un instant, ne voulant pas se souvenir du goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Je les ai ouvert JJ… Continua t-il après quelques secondes.

- Alors tu ne l'as pas assez fait ! S'écria JJ avec une rage soudaine qui le surprit. Par ce que dans ce cas là tu verrais à quel point mes sentiments pour toi sont forts !

- En es-tu sur ? Demanda Hotch en la fixant avec remord. Même si je te disais que j'ai ordonné à Will de te quitter ?

- Quoi ?

- Je suis navré… Je n'aurais pas du me mêler de tes affaires, mais je n'ai pas pu le faire quand j'ai su ce qu'il se passait...

- Hotch… Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Questionna JJ alarmée.

_Flash-back :_

_Hotch sentit la fatigue le prendre. Il finit d'une traite la fin de son verre de bourbon et le reposa sur le comptoir. Il régla sa commande et s'apprêta à sortir quand son regard croisa celui d'un jeune homme qui ne lui paraissait pas étranger. _

- _Hotch ? Bafouilla l'homme alarmé. _

- _Will ?!_

_Une colère froide submergea Hotch. Will était collé contre une femme aux allures aguicheuses. Et en apercevant l'air coupable de son ami, il ne serait pas surprit s'il les avait vu en train de s'embrasser et de se caresser, en sortant plutôt. _

- _Qu'est ce que…_

- _Ne dis rien à Jennifer ! Dit-il précipitamment en se levant. S'il te plait !_

- _Tu te fous de moi ! S'emporta Hotch. _

_Will fut un instant déstabiliser par sa colère, peu habitué à le voir ainsi. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu s'emporter de la sorte. Il eut une peur soudaine. _

- _Ce n'est pas sérieux avec cette femme ! C'est juste qu'avec JJ, en ce moment, ça se passe mal… Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais… Se défendit piteusement Will. _

- _Will, mon chou, tu viens ! Dit la jeune femme d'une voix sensuelle. J'ai réservé la même chambre que la dernière fois. _

_Hotchner sentit son sang bouillir. Il tenta de contenir sa colère et de se retenir pour ne pas frapper le jeune homme en pleine figure. _

- _Apparemment ce n'est pas la première fois, rétorqua Hotch glacialement. Et tu oses me dire que c'était une erreur ? Depuis combien de temps fais-tu cela ? Et JJ ? Tu y as pensé ?!_

- _Je… Je ne sais vraiment plus ce que je veux, bafouilla Will avec crainte. _

- _Je vais te le dire moi, dit Hotch brutalement. Tu vas parler à JJ de tes petites aventures d'un soir… Sinon je me chargerais de le faire !_

- _Si tu lui dis, elle va me quitter !_

- _Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? Répondit le profileur. Quitte-là avant de lui faire plus de mal ! Je te conseil vivement de le faire !_

_Fin du Flash-back_

JJ émit un petit rire nerveux qui fit relever la tête de son supérieur. Elle s'assit sur le bureau et regarda son ami. Quelques larmes étaient apparues au bord de ses yeux.

- Tu crois que je ne le savais pas ? Demanda JJ la voix tremblante. Je vis avec des profileurs dans la plus part de mon temps… J'ai tout de suite deviné que Will voyait quelqu'un d'autre… Notre couple allait déjà mal. Surtout depuis notre dispute. Il voulait un enfant mais moi non… Je n'ai pas pu…

Elle souffla un bon coup, toujours sous le regard ahuris d'Hotch. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et releva une mèche qu'elle passa derrière son oreille. Ce simple geste avait le don d'attendrir Hotch.

- Tu sais Hotch, je crois que comme ça nous sommes quittes avec Will, murmura t-elle.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Hotch.

- J'ai vécu une année avec lui… Une année merveilleuse, cependant je n'arrêtais pas de penser à quelqu'un d'autre… J'ai passé une année avec un homme en pensant à un autre. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas d'enfant… Pas avec lui… En quelque sorte, c'est de ma faute ce qui nous est arrivé. J'étais bien avec lui, je me sentais désirée, aimée. Je pensais que j'oublierais l'homme que j'aimais en réalité, en étant avec Will… Mais je n'y suis pas parvenue… D'une façon ou d'une autre, je crois que j'aurais fini par le quitté… Je ne devais pas continuer à faire ce que je faisais. Il fallait que je sois honnête avec lui…

- JJ…

- Je sens que tu vas t'excuser, le coupa JJ doucement. Mais tu n'as pas à le faire. Tous les deux nous avons tenté d'oublier ce que nous ressentions. Tu t'es rapproché davantage de ta femme et moi je me suis mise avec Will. Mais maintenant, je crois que nous pouvons rattraper le temps que nous avons perdu… Tu ne crois pas ?

Hotch s'avança et saisit ses mains entre les siennes : leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. JJ colla son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux. Ils laissèrent passer quelques secondes avant qu'Hotch ne dise :

- Accepterais-tu de recommencer une nouvelle vie avec moi ? Oublier le reste et tout recommencer ?

JJ hocha la tête avec un sourire rayonnant. Hotch détacha une de ses mains des siennes pour saisir son menton et l'obliger à lever ses yeux vers lui. Il captura ses lèvres amoureusement. Elle répondit à son baiser avec passion et attacha ses mains autour de son cou. Elle sentit des frissons de plaisir la parcourir en sentant enfin son corps se collait au sien et ses mains lui caressant le dos lentement.

Il l'allongea avec tendresse sur le bureau, écartant les objets gênants et continua de déposer des petits baisers sur bouches, son cou et ses épaules. Il passa ensuite sa langue sur ses lèvres, demandant un accès pour accentuer leur étreinte auquel JJ répondit aussitôt.

Leur désir était si grand qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas que les stores du bureau étaient entrouverts et permettait à l'Agent Derek Morgan d'apercevoir ce qui se passait. Un sourire passa sur les lèvres du métis qui prit son sac qu'il avait oublié et se dirigea vers les ascenseur avec un seul mot en tête : Enfin !


End file.
